1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tubular articles and methods of making the same, and more particularly to such articles suitable for air, gas or liquid flow, under pressure or vacuum, or fluid storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed in the Sipler, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,990,855 and 2,995,781 to provide tubular conduits and methods of making the same which utilize the mechanical interactions between an inflatable mandrel and a surrounding knitted fabric resin carrying component to produce monolithic permanently shaped strong non-porous tube like objects by a low pressure molding operation which is self-stopped by setting of the resin, the fabric being retained in the body of the finished article to contribute to the performance of the finished conduit. Such conduits have been extensively used in the automotive field on trucks for connecting air cleaners to carburetors and for other purposes and are tailored by choice of resin, filler and reinforcement so that each unit volume contributes substantially equally to the performance of the article.